Effects of Nutella
by sxmhita
Summary: Harry really really likes Nutella. Draco really really likes Harry. We'll see where that leads us.


**Title: Effects of Nutella**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre A: Romance**

 **Genre B: Humor**

 **Author:** **sxmhita**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I will it to happen, the universe doesn't seem inclined to allowing me to own Harry Potter. Oh well, it couldn't have had a better owner than JK Rowling. Also, i dont make profit out of this. There.**

 **Summary: Harry really really likes Nutella. Draco really really likes Harry. We'll see where that leads us.**

 **A/N: Hey! Whoever you are, thanks for reading. This is my first ever piece of fanfiction and I really really hope you like it. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review :)**

 ** _Effects of Nutella_**

Harry Potter has always thought breakfast was the best meal of the day since he found out the existence of a certain chocolate spread. No, this wasn't just any chocolate spread, it was _Nutella._

It was another Monday morning and Ron had slept in again which meant Harry had slept in again which meant the rest of the Gryffindor seventh year boys had slept in.

When Ron finally decided to grace the day with his presence, it was already 10 minutes into breakfast and any time lost without stuffing his mouth with food when he was given the chance, meant loss of _valuable_ time!

"Harry!" he yelled as soon as he gained complete consciousness. "Harry, it's already ten minutes into breakfast! We're late! Oh for God's sake - _get up!_ " "Mm-mhmm" was the muffled response that Ron recieved as Harry just cocooned himself even more with his sheets.

Now, this required drastic measures to be taken from Ron's side. Within the next thirty seconds, Harry was spluttering with rage as he shot up from his bed - wet and cold.

"Ron! Bloody hell mate, I said five more minutes!"

"How was I supposed to know what you were saying when you had your head almost completely buried in your pillow" was the reply received. "Whatever." was all Harry said and proceeded to get changed into his uniform.

The next five minutes saw tremendous hustle in the dormitories as the rest of the boys woke up too, it wasn't like Harry and Ron were keeping it down or anything. After all of them got dressed, Harry opened the dormitory door and went down the stairs. ' _Of course Hermione isn't here. She probably went down even before breakfast started'_ Harry thought absentmindedly.

Upon reaching the Great Hall, Ron ran as fast as he could for two reasons: 1) Food. 2) He really wanted the seat next to his girlfriend. Harry simply shook his head and followed his red-headed best friend at a lot slower pace, grinning.

•••••••••••••••

Pansy and Blaise watched with increasing amusement as their blond haired friend's face lit up, almost comically, as soon as one Harry Potter entered the Great Hall. They had watched him unconsciously pine over Harry for almost six years, and when he had finally come to terms with his small (pronounced humongous) infatuation, they decided to support him.

"Looks like Harry is happy today, Drakie." Pansy chirped. "Hmm? Yeah, maybe" was the distracted reply she recieved as Draco seemed far too busy staring at Harry's grinning face to actually pay attention to her. "Draco?" Blaise called. "..." " _Draco." "_ Hmm" "DRACO!" " YES!"

"Finally. Marmite or strawberry jam?" Blaise asked. "Umm, hey, what is that Potty's using?"

Rolling her eyes at Draco's childish pet name, Pansy replied with a smirk - " I don't know Draco but why don't you go ask?"

At first, Draco started spluttering and then he remembered that Malfoys don't splutter and then he realized that Malfoys did what they wanted to and got what they wanted and then he realized he wanted to know what Potter was eating _and then he realized he really really wanted Potter!_ "You know what, I'm going to go find out." he said, swiftly getting up and making a bee-line for the Gryffindor table.

•••••••••••••••

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said brightly. As usual, she had a book propped up in front of her and toast smeared with marmalade in front of her. Ron was already half way through his porridge bowl and didn't seem inclined to stopping after finishing with it. Harry sat down opposite his two best friends and picked up his toast. "Good morning Hermione. Seamus can you pass the jar of Nutella please?"

"Yes, Harry, coming down in just one minute." Dean replied in place of Seamus who looked like he was actually making out with his spoon heaped with the rich chocolate spread.

Dean had first introduced the house to Nutella. He had gotten a jar of it along with him after the summer break and since then was having to write a letter to his mum almost every month, just to ask her to send him another jar of Nutella. Harry was literally worshipping it. ' _Nothing could taste better than that'_ he had said when he first tasted it and had proceeded to scoop up another spoon full from the jar.

While Harry smeared his toast, _thoroughly_ with the chocolate, the rest of the Great Hall quietened down. Harry was too busy to notice but even the Gryffindor table had their eyes fixed on something behind him.

Harry didn't realize something was wrong till someone suudenly tapped his shoulder and a very very familiar drawl of a voice asked him to move a little so that the owner of the voice could sit down. On impulse, Harry actually moved in but then realized how much of an idiot he was because the next moment, he found one Draco Malfoy sitting next to him.

•••••••••••••••

Draco almost cooed with glee when he saw Harry actually sidling up a little to make space.

The whole hall had quieted down when they saw him making his way up to Harry, now they were observing his every move. "So, Potter. What is that you have here?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" was the reply he got.

"Tut tut. I asked you something, where are your manners hmm?" Draco replied haughtily.

"Why are you here?" Harry repeated.

"Alright. I already told you remember Potter, I came here to ask you what that is." he said, pointing at the bottle of brown, mkst likely chocolate, spread.

"You don't need to know, Malfoy. Get back to your table now." said Harry, coolly taking a bite from his toast. "Oh really? All I'm asking for is to know what that is, so why don't you tell me and let me taste it and I'll be on my way" argued Draco.

"Taste? No way. Go away Malfoy. I dont share with snakes" Harry laughed and then proceeded to infuriate Draco even more by dunking his spoon into the jar and heaping it with spread which he proceeded to lick clean off the spoon, punctating every lick with a small breathless noise of pleasure.

 _'That's it'_ Draco thought and forcefully turned Harry so that he faced him before placing his mouth on his, effectively stopping his sounds and wiping the gleeful look off his face.

•••••••••••••••

 _'Wow'_ was the only word Harry could think of as soon as he realized that Draco _Malfoy_ was actually _kissing_ him! He was gripping Draco's shoulders rather tightly and felt Draco lick the corners of his lips before swiping his tongue across Harry's bottom lip and gaining access to his mouth. Harry had already come out to his friends about his homosexuality a year previously, so he wasn't really afraid of what their reactions to getting kissed by a guy would be, but the guy being Draco-

Any further thoughts were wiped from his mind when he felt Draco lick the roof of his mouth. He liked the feeling of that. A small, very very soft moan escaped him. Too soft to be heard by anyone but Draco. His hands had somehow managed to reach up to Draco's _soft silken_ hair which he was slowly starting to caress.Draco seemed to take that as encouragement as he started kissing him more passionately. Suddenly, Harry could here clapping. A lot of clapping. Like an entire room of people were clapping. Rather an entire hall of people were clapping. The need for oxygen was now getting painful and his lungs were screaming for air when Draco finally unglued himself from Harry's mouth. "Wha-What was that?" Harry asked breathlessly before acknowledging the applause completely. The entire Great Hall was clapping. Even the teacher's table. He looked at his own housemates to see them clapping too. "Glad to see you finally recognize your feelings mate. II've seen you pining over Malfoy for _way_ too long" Ron yelled over the applause. Finally looking at Draco, Harry realized that- yes, this blonde maniac of a person had just kissed him in front of the entire school and he had _liked_ it.

Harry Potter finally acknowledged his hidden desire and liking for Draco Malfoy...and proceeded to pull the blonde down for another kiss.


End file.
